Half Breed
by KuroNeko-Bringer of Bad Luck
Summary: Alex Wolfe. Werewolf. Human. And as crazy as crazy gets. So when she becomes an Exorcist, what chaos does she bring with her? Read as this foul-mouthed halfbreed brings our favorite cast to their knees or to victory against the Earl. *INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

"You are hereby sentenced to live amongst the humans, Matthais. You no longer belong in our werewolf clan."

Those words haunted my father until the day he died. He was an honourable werewolf warrior, and died an honourable death saving my human mother.

Yes, I am the child of a werewolf and a human; a half breed. I am the reason my father was banished from his clan- a relationship of any kind with humans is forbidden. My father broke that rule, and paid the price.

He always said he'd rather be with my mother and I, but I knew he longed to go on the hunt as much as I did. I supposed it was my werewolf blood that caused such longing, or my strong attachment to my father.

My father was Matthais Wolfe, and my mother Claudia Wolfe. I am their only child, Alexandra Wolfe, and I will fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you BloodyRose1312 and pink9571 for your reviews. I will try to update when I can and when I get ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, Katsura Hoshino does.

chapter one

ALEX'S POV

"Drat. Where the hell am I?" I cursed my luck, getting lost in a huge forest. Underneath my cap, my ears perked up, hearing a small crunch of a twig. I sniffed the air, and caught the scent of a squirrel. I ignored it, and continued walking. My trench coat brushed the forest floor, collecting pine needles at the hem. My tail swished below it. I looked around, searching for any place that would provide shelter, or anyone that could provide directions.

Some of my fathers friends would laugh at the fact that Alex Wolfe, daughter of one of the best trackers and navigators in their clan, got lost in a forest. Well, I blame my mother. Not that I hate her, I loved my mother, it's just that she could get lost in her own house. Sad thing, cause she actually did once.

Regardless, I trekked on, and spotted a building in the distance. I squinted, trying to get a better look. "Is that a castle? Who in their right mind would build one out here, let alone that big?" I muttered to myself. "They better have a map or at least some food." I said, walking to the tower-like structure. It took longer than I thought; instead of fifteen minutes, it took three hours. My father would be disappointed in my estimational skills.

I brushed one of my gray locks out of my face as I stared at what looked like a head mounted on the building. 'Ok… this guy has some seriously weird tastes.' I thought, glancing around. "Hello! Is anyone there?!" I yelled, cupping my gloved hands around my mouth.

ALLEN'S POV

"Nii-san, who's that?" Lenalee asked, pointing at the monitor. Komui glanced at the screen, taking a sip of his coffee. "No idea." He said, and everyone looked back at the monitor. I peered into the monitor, watching the mystery girl.

She wore a cap, gloves, and trench coat going down to her ankles, which was odd considering it was warm out. Long, gray hair trailed out from under the cap, ending at her waist. Her ash eyes wore the look of annoyance, and her small lips were pursed.

"Hello?! I'm looking for the Black Order! The bastard Cross told me to go there! Tell me where he is so I can kick his ass!" She yelled, and I paled slightly at the mention of Cross. Reever sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Does this feel like deja vu to anyone else?" He asked, and the rest of the Science Department raised their hands. Reever sighed again, then spoke to her via golem. "Get checked out by the Guard first." He said, and she looked around. The Gatekeeper leaned forward, and she only raised an eyebrow. He examined her, then sweat dropped. "What? Unable to read? Not entirely human?" He said nervously, and she scoffed. "No duh." She said, taking off her cap. We all gasped in suprise as two wolf ears were revealed. She placed the cap back on her head and smirked into the monitor. "Can I come in now?" She asked.

Silence. Everyone stared at the wolf-ear girl, who sat down on Komui's couch. Her left ear twitched and she frowned at us. "Yes, they're real. Get over it." She said, clearly annoyed. Komui cleared his throat. "So, Cross sent you? When was this?" He asked and the girl shrugged. "About… 10-11 years ago. He told my father that the thing in my hands was Innocence or something. Then he said for me to come here." She said, taking off her gloves. Both were coal black, like my arm, with red paw prints on the backs of them. We all crowded around to see, and she glanced at us.

"Can I help you?" She asked, and her coat moved slightly. We all took a step back, and she returned her attention to Komui. He gestured to her hands. "Can you activate them?" he inquired, and she nodded. Her pupils turned to slits, and the paw prints on her hands glowed slightly before they turned into large gray wolf paws*.A green flame went to her elbows, bordering the edge of her wolf paws. Her black claws shined dimly in the light, and looked deathly sharp.

Komui nodded, and she deactivated her Innocence. He watched her for a moment before asking a second question. "And you might be?" He asked. She stood up and she crossed her arms in an 'X' formation over her chest**. "I am Alexandra Wolfe, daughter of the warrior Matthaias Wolfe and in his name, defeat any enemy in my path." She said, determination burning in her eyes.

* I got this idea while watching Princess Resurrection. I suppose most of the inspiration for Alex came from Liza.

** Also from Princess Resurrection. It's a form of respect, I suppose, and identification.

Kuro: well? Was it good? Please tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome, good or bad. And, again, I will try to update when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter two

LENALEE'S POV

Alex (she disliked it when anyone called her by any name she deemed 'unfit for a warrior') followed Allen, Lavi, and I to Komui's lab. She glanced around, then crinkled her nose. "Ugh. Reeks of chemicals." She muttered under her breath, and the back of her coat swished. "Oh! Uh, do you want me to take your coat?" I asked, and she shrugged it off. I heard Lavi gasp when a long, ash, wolf's tail was revealed. She rolled her eyes. "Yes. I am part werewolf. I explained this earlier." She said slowly, as if talking to a child. She wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants, similar to Allen.

Komui danced in, grinning. He motioned her over to a seat and put on his hard hat. "Now, I'm going to need you to roll up your sleeves fir me, ok?" He asked, and she silently rolled them up. I was shocked when I saw how many scars there were on her arms past her Innocence. You could hardly see her original skintone. She caught me staring, but didn't comment.

Komui rummaged through his drawer until he pulled put a weird machine that looked too big to fit in that tiny drawer. It looked like a cross between a harpoon and a screw driver. Alex didn't bat an eye.

She simply sighed as he began. "Ok, while Dr. Hyde is operating on my hand, let's begin with the introductions. Let me guess, he's your brother, right?" Alex said, pointing at me with her free hand. I blinked. "Actually, yes. But how did you know that?" I asked, now very curious. She shrugged. "Your scents are slightly similar. You both reek of coffee. Blue Mountain, right?" I nodded again, and Lavi grinned. "What can you tell about me?" He said, pointing to himself. Alex sent me a 'how-old-is-he' look. "Hmm. You board with another, an elderly man. Gray hair, short stature, but still a formidable opponent. You also read or are around quite a number of books. You are also a complete jackass." She said monotonely, and Lavi raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know about Panda Jiji?" he asked, and Alex smirked. "On the left side of your face, there's a barely noticable bruise from a small, old fashioned Chinese slipper. Of course, this could have come from the young female to my right, but she seems more likely to wear her heels. Moving on, there is a strand of gray hair on the back of your shirt, near your waist. Not to mention you smell of cigatettes and old tomes." She said, resting her cheek on her hand. Lavi put his hands on his hips, shocked. "Who are you, Sherlock Holmes?" He asked, and she blinked. "Who? No, I was taught by my father. He was an excellent tracker. But the white haired male is unusual. His scent is banal, yet also intriguing." She said, sending Allen a sideways glance. Allen pointed at himself as Komui stopped, well, whatever it was he was doing.

"Well, let's take you down to see Hevlaska, shall we?" He said, putting his hard hat away. We all nodded, until Alex held out her hand towards me. "My coat, please?" She asked, and I carefully handed her said article of clothing. Alex rummaged around in her pocket and pulled out a silver ball. Lavi poked it. "What's this? A toy?" Alex held it in her palm as it unfurled into a small, mechanical wolf. It ran up her arm and settled down on her shoulder.

Then it seemed to glare at Lavi.

"No, you idiot. I am a highly evolved android created to correct buffons like you." It retorted in a mechanical voice, and Lavi took a step back. Allen chuckled. "He really doesn't like you, Lavi. It's similar to a golem, right? Although, I've never met one that could talk." Allen mused, and the wolf turned to him. "That is correct, Allen Walker. I can even change my size like Timcampi, and change my form." It said, and Allen blinked in suprised. "How did you know my name? Or Timcampi?" He asked and Alex shrugged. "Fao's been analyzing data since the moment I walked in. Blueprints, maps, and the like. He can also analyze faces, and wirelessly accessing the Order's computer files, find out almost anything about you." Alex said, and I looked at Fao with suprised. The Order's technology was advanced, but this seemed to be from the future. Komui cleared his throat, and we all scurried to catch up with him.

As the platform lowered down, Alex looked kind of bored. She sighed, leaning against the railing. "What's wrong?" I asked, and Fao jumped up. "Wolves aren't exactly comfortable with going extremely far down. Werewolves have the same dislike for that as well as relaxation. Warriors are more of 'do-ers' than 'thinkers', so to say. Especially in our world." Fao said, and Alex flicked her ear. Lavi immediatly got curious. "What do you mean, 'our world'?" He inquired, and Alex shot Fao a glare. "It's naïve to think their aren't paralell worlds connected to this one. 'Reality' is merely one persons perspective of their world, while 'Fantasy' is an opposing 'Reality'." Alex paused, thinking.

"If someone came up to you and declared that they were a fairy, you would automatically think of them as 'Insane' due to others telling you what is 'Reality' and what is 'Fantasy'. 'Insanity' is actually when a human or creature of any sort discovers another set of 'Reality', although, most of the time, the person is mentally ill because travelling between worlds and accepting them requires a 'Toll'. Usually, it's memories or 'Sanity', but if you can, you can chose your own 'Toll'." Alex explained, and Lavi nodded.

"So, what was your 'Toll'?" I asked. Alex's eyes grew dull with melonchaly. "That is another story, for another time. But it was something very dear to me, I suppose you could say." She answered vaguely,and the platform stopped beside Hevlaska. "Good afternoon, Komui. I see you have brought another apostle to me." She said in her calm and ghostly voice. Alex watched as Hevlaska wrapped her tendrils around her. "… Interesting. You are a very curious being, Ms. Hevlaska." Alex said as she was lifted up. Hevlaska gave her a small smile. "As yourself." She replied, then began counting. "12%…27%…40%…64%…83%…96%."She stopped, gently lowering Alex back on the platform.

"You are at 96%. Alexandra Wolfe, you have sacrificed much, and shall continue to sacrifice for the good of the world, but family shall hold strong." Hevlaska said mysteriously, and we began to ascend. Alex stared at her hands. "'Family shall hold strong', eh? It's too late for that, I've given up my family already." She murmured to herself.

Kuro: hmm… felt kinda rushed. Maybe it's just me. Wait! I forgot to add Kanda! Well, I'll add him in the next chapter, I promise. Please, don't be afraid to post a review. I'll take constructive and deconstructive criticism alike.

By the way, sorry for the late-ish updated. Been thinking about school and random things. I'll try to update sooner and hopefully have decent sized chapters. The first two were really short compared to this one, in my view. Maybe when (or if) I finish the series, I'll go back and rewrite it. Nah, probably not, but who knows?

Question time! What pairings would you like to see? Alex doesn't seem like the type to fall in love, so maybe a strong friendship? Originally, it was going to be with Allen, but I want to hear your opinions. But please, no shounen-ai or shojo-ai — I want the characters to be straight, at least in this fanfic. Maybe I'll make a few more with yaoi and yuri.

Ciao for now!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3

LAVI'S POV

Alex was, well, peculiar. She didn't ask anything, whether it was because she didn't care or already know was beyond me. Being Bookman's apprentice, I can read people pretty easily. Well, except for Allen and Kanda. The only time I can 'see' them is when the two start sparring.

Alex just mutely followed us around, with Fao curled up on her shoulder. I thought about what she said earlier.

_"It's naïve to think there aren't parallel worlds connected to this one. 'Reality' is merely one persons perspective of their world, while 'Fantasy' is an opposing 'Reality'."_

'If that's true, then does that mean there are Akuma and Noahs in other worlds as well?' I thought as Allen and Lenalee politely chatted about something. Then Lenalee stopped in mid-conversation. "Oh my God. I completly forgot." She said, and we stared at her. "What?"we asked and she gave Alex a sheepish smile. "We still haven't prepared all the rooms yet, so you don't have a place to sleep tonight." She said, and Alex shrugged. "No prob. I'll just stay up." Alex answered simply. Lenalee shook her head. "What? You're a growing woman! You can't put off sleep! You can stay with me tonight!" Lenalee exclaimed, and Alex took a step back from the over-hyper Lenalee. "Uh, no. Trust me, I'll be fine. I haven't slept in five days already; another all-nighter is fine for me." She said, and we all gaped.

"Why the hell were you up for five days straight?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow. "Because you guys moved and I had to get here somehow. It would have been nice if you left a map or at least a note. I sent you a letter before I left." She explained, and we all sighed. Komui really needs to learn how to organize his things. And soon.

Lenalee gave her a small smile. "Anyway, why don't I take you down to the cafeteria? You must be hungry. There really isn't much to eat in the forest." Lenalee said. "Actually, there's plenty to eat. Deer, rabbits, squirrels, birds, mice, voles, wild boar, pheasant, wild turkey, fruits, wild plants, herbs- the list goes on. You just need to know where to look." She replied, walking ahead of us. I ran up to her. "So you've lived in woods before?" I asked. She shrugged. "It's not my first time in this world. Although, this is my first close contact with the humans here. Father said not to indulge myself with the human race other than my mother before I became of age." She said, and Fao sat up. "Alex's father was a very strict werewolf, training her to fight, hunt, and track at a very young age. And although he was banished, taught her about her warrior history, the importance of battle, and how to plan attacks against the enemy." Fao elaborated. "Do you mind not telling my life story? I'm not entirely sure I can trust them yet, and you seem to be quite talkative today." She said irratated, and Fao remained quiet.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "If you didn't trust us, then why did you come?" He asked, and Alex shrugged. "For the same reason a hiker checks the weather before an expedition. If he doesn't, than he risks losing his life unnecessarily. And this war has become too personal for me to die now." She added under her breath. I know Allen and Lenalee heard as well.

Lenalee gave her a great grin as she towed (a rather reluctant) Alex into the dining hall. The usually bustling dining hall was filled with finders and scientists who immediatly became quiet as we entered. One guy even dropped his tray with a echoing clatter. Alex ignored them; barely noting their existence with a flick of her ear.

Jerry, oblivious to the sudden change in atmosphere, smiled grandly when we walked towards him. "Ah, Allen-kun, Lenalee-chan, Lavi-kun, who's this cutie?!" He exclaimed cheerfully, and Alex's tail poofed out slightly. I grinned, ignoring Alex's minor glare as I pat her shoulder. I was a little suprised how muscular it was. "Jerry, meet Alex, our newest Exorcist and werewolf warrior." I said, and he raised an eyebrow. I shot him a you-needed-to-be-there look, and he smiled at her. "Ok, well sweetie, whatcha want? I'll make you anything you like, just name it." He said happily, and her ears perked up slightly. "Apple. Just an apple." She said quickly, and Jerry nodded, fetching one from a bowl on the counter. "Anything else?" He asked, handing her the crimson fruit. She shook her head. "No, thanks Mr. Jerry." She called back, walking away.

We walked to catch up to her. "What's up with calling everyone Miss and Mister?" I asked, and she took a small bite of her apple. "Father said that you should treat all of your elders with respect. I only listen to that some of the times, however. There are some I like, and then there are some I would love to throw off a cliff. Guess which one you are?" She asked evily, and I lessened my pace. Alex took another bite of her apple. Lenalee looked at her in confusion. "Why'd you get an apple? I thought wolves eat meat." Lenalee asked, and Alex rolled her eyes. "What, would you rather I went around with a fork and knife chasing down a deer? You are too obtuse. Wolves eat all sorts of vegetation like fruits and the occasional vegtable. And besides, it's extremely difficult to poison an apple. Not that your normal dose of toxins could kill me." She added, chomping down on her apple.

* * *

We wandered around the Order, answering Alex's bizarre questions. She'd ask things like "Where's the training room?" or "How about the weapon storage?". She actually seemed disappointed when we said there wasn't a weapon storage. "So what will you do when you get abushed?" She asked, and I remembered the Science Division of the old Order lying on the ground, dead or serverly injured. Alex noticed the change and quickly moved on to another question. "What is that thing you're all wearing? Is it a uniform?" She asked, gesturing to our coats. Allen nodded. "Yeah. All Exorcists get them. Shouldn't we take Alex to see Johnny so he can make her uniform?" He said, looking from me to Lenalee. Lenalee thought for a moment. "We should. I wonder where'd he be right now…" her voice trailed off.

"Johnny Gill is currently at the library along with Section Leader Reever Wenham." Fao said, getting up. I blinked. 'So it can even track our current locations? I wonder who made him?' I mused, and decided to bring it up. "So, who made Fao? He's pretty advanced." I said casually. Alex shrugged. "I did. It wasn't all that hard, really." Our eyes widened. "What?" I exclaimed, and she winced, cupping her right ear. "Next time, if you're going to shout, go do it over there." She said, gesturing to a few meters down. I gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry. So how old were you when you made Fao?" I asked, and she gave me a wary look. "Why? Are you one of those creeper guys? If you are, be warned. I will snap your neck before you can say 'mouse'." She threatened, and I took a step behind Lenalee for safety.

Allen chuckled, and we kept moving. (Although I kept a few feet's distance from Alex, just in case.) Lenalee watched Alex walked inquisitively, and Alex noticed. She sighed, stopped, and glared at us. "What's the matter now?" She asked, clearly annoyed. Lenalee scratched her chin. "Nothing! I was just wondering why you were wearing boys' clothing, that's all." Lenalee replied nervously, and Alex raised an eyebrow. "Uh, why else does anyone wear clothes? I'm wearing them because I need to and these are more comfortable than all that frilly stuff. Who can go out into battle with a damned corset, stockings, and a petticoat? Besides, dresses and skirts never appealed to me anyway." She muttered, and Lenalee still looked confused.

Alex turned the corner, then scowled. "Where in moonlight* is this library? And why does this place need to be so big?" She growled, and Fao opened his mouth. There was a flash of light, then a holographical image of the Order's bluprints hoovered in the air before us. Alex studied it for a moment, then snapped her fingers. The image disappeared. I blinked in suprise. Not even Timcampi can do that. And he's the most advanced golem I've seen.

* * *

After many twists and turns, we arrived at the door to the library. I sweatdropped, remembering the packing incidence. Only God could've saved us from what happened, and at that moment, He just happened to be looking away.

* * *

Kuro: Wah! I updated really late! I'm sorry!

But I still haven't gotten any answers yet about the pairings. After three more chapters, I'm going with the original pairings. But I promise to update sooner.

*Basically, Alex's version of 'Where on Earth', but moonlight because 1) she's not from this world and 2) she's a creature of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Back again! I've noticed two things so far:

1) I keep forgeting to put up the disclaimer

2) I don't think any one has noticed my question about pairings. People, please, I would _**love**_ to hear some feedback! There is or should be a poll on my profile so please vote! I am a people-pleaser, so I want this story to have some outside collaboration. If no one votes by the time chapter 6 is up (including the prologue) then I'll keep the original pairings.

But, I do want to thank all of those who reviewed and faved me. Really, it means a lot, especially to a first-time author. So, many thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray-Man, Katsura Hoshino does. If I did, we'd still be on the first volume because of my major procrastination. D:

* * *

ALLEN'S POV

Alex reached for the door handle, and opened the door. Inside, like we expected, was the Science Division. What we did not expect was to see them huddled in a corner trying to defend themselves from a robot that looked a lot like Komurin Ex.

Alex calmly walked in, surveyed the situtation, then walked over to the robot and smashed off the head with a powerful kick. Needless to say, we all gaped.

"Uh…" we all said dumbly.

Alex studied the Science Division as their jaws hit the floor. "Oi, I'm looking for a Johnny something or other. He here?" She asked bluntly, and Johnny raised a hand weakly. "Uh, y-yeah, th-that's me…" He said nervously, and Alex glanced over at us. "That's all we need right?" She grabbed Johnny's arm, then kicked Komurin again with a clatter.

"Later." She called over her shoulder, closing the door behind her. Then she raised an eyebrow at Johnny. "Ok, what's he supposed to do? He's certainly not the battle type, but at least he looks smart." She said, circling him. Johnny cringed, and I gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. She's the new Exorcist. We'll fill you in on the rest later." I said, as he glanced at her tail and ears.

Then he smiled. "Oh, ok. I guess you want me to make a new uniform then, huh? I'm going to need to make measurements first though." He said, and Alex rolled her eyes. "Just do the standard size." She said, and Johnny shook his head. "No, no! The better it fits, the more protection it provides and it makes it easier to move around in in battle." He said eagerly, and Alex scowled. "Fine. Make it quick." She sighed, and Johnny took out a cloth ruler. She didn't comment as he measured her arms, chest and waist, but flicked her ear when he measured the length of her thigh. "What are you doing?" She asked dryly, and Johnny smiled. "I'm seeing how long your skirt needs to be." He said and Alex frowned. "Pass. Just get me a long, hooded coat and we're good." She said, and Lenalee gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Come on Ally-chan! We can be like sisters!" Lenalee begged. Alex's face was blank. "Hell, no." She said monotonely. "The siblings I have are enough of a pain in the ass. Don't need anymore." She muttered, stalking away. Fao sighed, standing up on my shoulder. "She's probably going to get lost." He jumped, landing on the cold tile floor with a light ping. He walked, then stopped to turn to us. "Be very careful. Everything comes with an equal price no matter what world you're in." And with that, he dashed down the hall after Alex.

LENALEE'S POV

The next day. When I woke up, my first thought was: I wonder what Alex's doing. Then I giggled to myself. Not one day here and I'm already nosy. But then again, she's the kind of person that makes you wonder everything about her.

After I showered and got dressed, I began to wander in search of Alex. The place was so big, even Lavi got lost once. I giggled as I pictured them wandering the halls, Allen looking like he'd been starved and Lavi desperately checking each corner. I couldn't picture Kanda getting lost.

I squeaked as I hit something firm. I looked up and saw Kanda scowling. 'Opps! Speak of the devil.' I thought as he scoffed and began walking away. "Watch where you're going." He said gruffly. I blinked, and a little plan began to grow in my mind.

"Kanda!" I called, and he turned around. "What?" He asked, and I gave him a dazzling smile. "Can you help me? I'm looking for Alex." I said, and he raised an eyebrow. "Who's Alex?" He asked, and I thought of a way to explain her to him. "Uh… she's the new Exorcist. I want to know if she got around ok last night." I answered quickly, and he turned away again. "Che. Why should I waste my time for a rookie?" He scowled, and I gave him my puppy-dog eyes-the ones that even General Cross couldn't resist. "Please!" I whined, and he sighed. "Fine. But just for a little while." He reluctantly agreed, and we walked around the Order in search of the new Exorcist.

At least, until she walked up to us herself.

I spotted her down the hall as she was walking with Lavi, Allen, and Link. Kanda didn't show any reaction at all to her appearance. "Oh, Lenalee-chan! Yu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed, bounding towards us. Alex calmly walked with Allen and Link. "Lenalee, who's the other female?" Alex asked, and everyone froze. Kanda scowled and started unsheathing Mugen. "What was that?" He growled, and Alex realized her error.

Then she smirked.

"Oh~ I see. If you don't wanted to be mistaken like that, at least try to seem manly." She teased, and a vein popped out on Kanda's forehead. "What was that you mutt?" He growled again, and Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I am a wolf, not one of your incompetent domestic pups. Besides, you should expect getting mistaken for a girl when your hair is that long and you reek of flowers." She said boredly, and needless to say, we gaped. Not even Lavi spoke back this much to Kanda when threatened by his sword.

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" He said, and she smirked. "Lotus flowers. You reek of them." Kanda blinked, then lowered his sword.

Scowling, he sheathed Mugen and stalked away. Alex crossed her arms over her chest with a very satisfied smirk on her face. Lavi and Allen looked at each other. "Did Kanda… just admit defeat?" They said at the same time. "No, it was a draw." Alex said, and Link cleared his throat. "Anyway, Walker, you need to finish your paperwork." Link said, and Allen grumbled. "But you said that I could finish it after breakfast." He whined. Alex grinned. "Oi, pretty-boy. Wanna spar until the little elf is done? You can come too, Dolly. A two-against-one match sounds like fun." I blinked as I realized what she just called us.

"Dolly/Pretty-Boy/Elf?" We said at the same time and a small smirk appeared on Link's face.

Alex rolled her eyes before walking away. Lavi glanced at me as Allen and Link walked towards the dining hall. "Should we go with her?" I asked, and he shrugged. "I guess. But I'm kinda scared on what her idea of 'sparring' is." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

* * *

By the way, sorry for another _extremely_ late update.

(Honestly, I don't know why I have so much trouble with that.)

But the next chapter will up sooner. Promise.

Please review! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Back again!

(Skip this if you want)

So big thanks to all those who've read. I realized there have been many, many, spelling errors. SPELLING IS NOT MY BEST SUBJECT! And this is also unbetaed, so I take full blame. When I have the time or actually remember, I'll go back and fix them.

Anyway, I noticed I don't have many reviews. **Please review!** I'll drop the story if no one reviews. After all, what's the point in typing a story no one's going to read?

Disclaimer— I own nada. Except for Alex and Fao.

* * *

Allen's POV

(A few hours later)

"Allen. You done yet?" Lavi whined as I rested my cheek on the table. "No." I groaned. "Link, can I take a break?" I asked, glancing to where Link was sitting in the corner of the room. He looked up at me. "Fine. We'll walk around for a few minutes, then you get back to work."I sat up, just as Lavi grabbed my wrist. Before I knew it, I was being dragged down the hall. Link blinked, but didn't bother trying to catch up.

"L-L-Lavi!" I yelled, and he abruptly stopped. "What?" He asked, and I raised my eyebrow at him. "Really? You need to ask that?" I said, and he gave me a cheeky grin. "Shh. I want to see what Alex's like when she's by herself. Lenalee's already waiting for us hopefully with Kanda." He whispered excitedly. "Why do we want to spy on her?" I asked, and he gave me a evil smirk. "Blackmail, of course. She might be the kind of person with a hard, I'm-going-to-kill-you outer persona with a soft, aw-look-a-kitty inner persona. Besides, I'm a Bookman; I need to record these types of things." He said, pulling me along.

I reluctantly followed, and noticed we were heading towards the training room. Lenalee was peering into the room from behind the doorway with Kanda next to her. We could hear Alex counting quietly from inside as we spied in. She was doing vertical sit-ups, holding onto a pole jutting out from the wall with her legs; her hands clasped behind her head. "987, 988, 989, 990." She said, and Lenalee poked Lavi's shoulder. "She's been doing that for almost half an hour now. Before, I followed her to the cafeteria, but all she got was an apple again and some milk." She whispered, and Kanda nodded. "No way she's normal, even for her kind. What is she, some kin of freak?" He whispered to know one in particular. Alex stopped, flipping over to land on her feet. Fao padded up to her, then glanced our way. We tensed, figuring he would give us away. He looked away from us, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"And, what, may I ask, are you idiots doing?"

We looked up to see Alex scowling down at us. Lavi gave her a nervous smile. "Uh, Lenalee lost an earring, and we were helping her look for it?" He said, and we all facepalmed. Alex sighed, glancing at Fao. Fao nodded before walking away. Alex placed a hand on her hip. "Well, as long as you're here, you can help me out. Dr. Crazy said I had to go to the Infirmary for something. Said they gotta check my health and whatever. So lead the way." She ordered, and we stood up. I looked at Lavi and Lenalee. "I have no idea where the Infirmary is." I said, and Lavi shrugged. Lenalee gave us a nervous smile. "I have a pretty good idea on where it is, so I guess I'll lead." She said, and Kanda did his signature "Che."

* * *

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you to take off your shirt, but only if you have something on underneath." The Head Nurse said as Alex seated herself on the table. She unbuttoned her shirt to reveal bandages wrapped around her upper chest. Lenalee took her shirt for her. Lavi's eye boggles. "You wear bindings?" He asked, and she shrugged. "Sorry if that's a problem for you." She said drily, and the Head Nurse began to inspect her scars. There were many, too. Her stomach, shoulders, back, and sides were covered in them, and most of them looked like they were pretty deep cuts.

The nurse frowned. "My goodness child! What sort of household were you raised in? You have scars from knives, animals, and things I don't want to even guess!" The nurse exclaimed. Alex shrugged. "Death and I are on pretty good terms." She said, and the nurse stood up straight. "Well, I advise you to try and stay out of trouble. No one has good luck forever." Alex rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Who said I had any good luck?" The Head Nurse frowned again, but said nothing. She guided Alex to the scale and made her stand on it. She sighed. "Underweight too. But in your case I'm not going to worry about it as it seems you're just muscle and bone." She paused as Alex retrieved her shirt from Lenalee. "I suppose you can go on missions, but I'd like you to take care of yourself. It's horrible when a child dies as young as you." She said, shaking her head as Alex buttoned her shirt.

Alex grinned at her. "But Doc, the thing is, you can't kill monsters so easily." Alex said mysteriously as she walked out.

* * *

"So… why monster?" Lavi asked. We found Alex in the cafeteria, sitting by herself. She raised an eyebrow. "In your terms, isn't that what I am? A monster?" She retorted. He shrugged, and Lenalee smacked his shoulder. "Alex, you're not a monster. You're our new comrade." She smiled. "In arms." Alex finished. At our blank looks, she elaborated. "Well, isn't this a war?" She asked, exasperated. I scratched my chin. "I suppose…" my voice trailed off and she sighed. "Great. I'm fighting with a bunch of naïve teenagers. Just my luck." She muttered.

Just then, Kanda walked up to us with his classic scowl. "What like you've fought in a war before?" He asked sarcastically. Alex grinned. "Ding, ding! We have a winner!" She exclaimed, and our jaws dropped. "What?" Lenalee and Lavi screeched. Alex gave me a seriously-are-you-kidding-me look. "Where else do you think I got stabbed? The local market?" She asked, then paused to think. "Actually, yeah, there was that, but still!" She exclaimed.

I scratched the back of my head nervously. "It's just that you're younger than us and it's not as if it's normal we send kids into war in this world." I explained, and she scoffed. "Ok then, explain this? We're technically children as you put it and yet we're thrown into war. How about Africa? There's children at war there too." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Besides, after a while, you get used to it." She added, and Lavi poked her shoulder. She glanced up. "So… how many have you killed?" He asked. Alex shrugged. "Lost count." She said casually, and Lenalee looked mortified. "Don't you feel guilty?" She asked. Alex thought about it for a minute. "Not really. They picked a fight, we fought fairly, and I came out victorious. If they hadn't, maybe they still would be alive. Is it my fault? Yeah, but I could care less about the dead right now." She answered. Kanda snorted. "So you're nothing more than a murderer." He commented, and she grinned. "You could see it that way. But, hey, the cops from this world and the other aren't after me, so that means they got no proof. That, or they haven't found the bodies. Either way, though, I got a target on my back for one reason or another." She shrugged.

"Walker!" Link's angry voice interupted, and I tensed. I slowly turned around. "Oh, hi Link." I said nervously. I did not want an angry Link on my hands right now. Or ever, for that matter.

He scowled down at me before sighing. "You, Lee, Kanda, Lavi, and Wolfe are wanted at Komui's office for your newest assignment." Alex stood up. "Well then, I suppose we can continue this conversation at a later time." She said, giving us a wink. Then she looked up at Link. "Lead the way, Pimples." She said, as he frowned at his new nickname.

* * *

"So, how well does it fit?" Johnny asked. Alex shrugged, spinning for us. Her uniform was similar to Kanda's only her coat went to her ankles to hide her tail and had a hood to conceal her ears. "Fine. What's it supposed to do?" She deadpanned. Kanda facepalmed. "It's supposed to help with your defense." Lenalee explained. Alex nodded, and Fao wriggled out from under her collar. "Al, why on earth do you have your knives?" He asked, and Alex blinked. "Why shouldn't I?" She asked matter-of-factly.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "What does he mean by knives?" He asked, and Alex grinned. "Currently, I have 32 knives and three pistols hidden on my person. Care to find them?" She asked, holding out her arms. I blinked, studying her small figure. "How did you manage to hide so many weapons?" I asked, and she put a finger to her lips. "Secret." She whispered, giving me a wink.

Lavi cleared his throat and Komui began talking. "Your destination is Salem, Massachusetts. Someone there is recreating the deaths from the Salem witch trials of 1692. We suspect it's an Akuma, but our Finders were unable to conclude that for us." Lavi raised a hand. "What made them unable to conclude that?" He asked, and Komui handed them photos. I nearly gagged.

They were photos of burnt corpses tied to a blackened cross. I glanced at Alex, who showed no reaction to the photos. She looked up at Komui. "What exactly is the significance of the killer using the Salem witch trials as their M.O?" She asked. Komui shrugged. "That is unknown. But we're taking all precaution as this might be the work of Akumas and Noah." He paused, as if mulling over his next words. "If you do see the Noah, don't fight more than you need to. A lost battle would not be as bad as lost Exorcists. You'll be going to the North American branch, then taking the train up to Massachusetts. Good luck." He smiled, and we walked out of the room.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around. It was Alex. "So what's a 'North American branch'?" She asked. "The Black Order has a branch on each continent. We're in the European Branch, which is also the Headquarters." I explained, and she nodded as if she understood what I was talking about. "So… the Noah… they're the guys we gotta take out, right?" she asked, and I nodded. She grinned, smashing her fist in her palm. "Shouldn't be too hard, 'specially since Girly took care of the big one." She grinned. Lenalee turned around. "How'd you know about that?" She asked, and Alex shrugged. "I got bored last night, so I decided to hack into the records. Wasn't that hard either." She said breezily, walking away.

'_Who exactly is Alex_?' I wondered.

* * *

Ok people, listen up! I want to know who you're favorite characters are so I could put the chapters in their point of view. (BTW, Kanda's is probably the next chapter. And pairings? So far, I only have one review concerning that (thanks anonymous reviewer).

and, for anyone that's confused about Alex, here's her general info:

Height: 5'5~5'6 feet

weight: roughly 100~103 pounds

Hair color: silver~grey

Imnocence: Parasetic

DOB: 10/31 (month/day)

If you're still a little lost, tell me ands I'll try and clear it up a bit. And review! Please review! I want to know if people like the story, hate it, or just want to give me criticism.

is it me, or did this chapter seem rushed?

▽Review!▽


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, back again! _**Really**_**, **really sorry about the super-late update. A lot has been going on and everything…. But enjoy! And review please because it makes my day when I read reviews. ^_^

Does anyone know when the next chapter for -Man will be out? I've been dying to know when.

**Disclaimer: own nothing. If I did, the artwork wouldn't be as great. Actually, it probably wouldn't be recognizable as humans. More like blobs. Nah, stick figures.**

* * *

Kanda's POV

SOMEONE. KILL. ME. NOW.

'_Who was the half-assed moron who teamed me up with these bastards?! Oh, Komui, when I get back, you'll be hospitalized for years.'_ I mentally uttered death threats as we all walked down to the Gate. The usagi kept bounding everywhere. Lenalee and Moyashi were talking to the bitch, who looked like she really didn't want to be there right now. Oddly enough, she didn't carry a bag with her.

Komui bid us a (tearful) farewell as we walked through the Gate to the American Branch. Never really liked it there. It was built in the middle of the desert to keep anyone from finding it, but they also forgot how hot it was during the day and frigid during the night.

So there we were, getting jammed into a carriage— Moyashi, Mutt, and Lenalee on one side, Usagi, and me with the baggage on the other.

Kill me now.

* * *

We got out at an expensive-looking hotel complete with a doorman and hotel manager with an awful comb-over. "And how may I help you today?"he said with an air of snobbishness. "We have reservations under the Black Order." Lenalee smiled, and he handed us room keys. "Two rooms; one with three beds and the other with two, correct? Third floor, rooms 122 and 123. Enjoy your stay." He said, guiding us towards the stairs.

We went into our rooms and threw our bags on our beds. Lenalee and Alex came out of theirs, and we looked at Alex. "What?" She spat, annoyed from the stares. "Well, we want to see what you can do, and maybe get to know you better." Lenalee elaborated, and Alex raised an eyebrow. "You do what you do; I'll do what I do." She said, stalking off back downstairs and into the lobby.

When we got outside, Alex was no where to be seen. A hawk screeched above us, and I glanced up long enough to see the bird fly towards the edge of town. "Kanda, you go south. I'll take north, Allen, you go west, and Lenalee goes east. Sound good?" Lavi grinned, and the other two nodded their heads in agreement. "Whatever." I said, heading south.

* * *

_4 hours and 32 painful minutes later…_

Smack!

_ Damned mosquitos_. I thought, smacking my neck and killing three in one go. Lavi and Lenalee were already in the hotel, smacking away their own pests. "Yu-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, throwing out his arms as if to hug me. He didn't make it as Mugen was promptly placed in front of his throat, ready to plunge into rabbit flesh.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I growled, clearly prepared to spill some blood. For once that went through the Usagi's thick skull and he went to cower behind Lenalee. "Lenalee, Yu-chan's being mean today." He whined as I reluctantly sheathed Mugen. Lenalee gave us a forced smile. "Now, now. Calm down. Have you seen Allen?" She asked, smacking away mosquitos from her face.

"Che. Moyashi probably got lost." I said, and she sighed. "It's Allen, BaKanda!" Moyashi yelled from across the lobby, storming through the hotel doors. "Che, whatever, slowass." I retorted, and Lenalee stepped in. "Stop, both of you!" She ordered, hands placed firmly on her hips. "Let's go back to our rooms and wash up. Maybe our rooms won't have mosquitos in them." She said, marching us up the stairs.

"Lenalee's scary." Lavi whispered, and he earned a glare from said pissed-off girl. We walked hesitantly into our rooms and Moyashi and Usagi collapsed into their plush beds. I had just sat down in a chair when we heard a bloodcurdling scream. We all jumped and ran towards Lenalee's room where she stood shocked in the doorway. "Lenalee, are you ok?" Moyashi asked, and we peered into the room.

"Hell of an entrance." Alex said, sitting on one of the beds with papers spread out all around her. "Wha-what are you doing here? I thought I locked the door." Lenalee stammered. Alex cocked her head. "Really? Doesn't matter anyway. Came in through the window. By the way, you guys took forever. But come on in. I'm just waiting for the final piece of the puzzle." She said gesturing us to come in. We walked in and looked at the papers Alex had.

"What language is this?" Lavi asked, holding up a piece of paper and continuously turning it as if it would magically be revealed. "My native language. English has been a little tricky for me to learn but I'm getting there." She said not even bothering to look up. A hawk screeched and Alex looked up towards the window. "Took you long enough. Whatcha waiting for? Another zombie apocalypse?" She called, and a silver hawk flew into the room and perched on her shoulder. "Patience is a virtue. Virtue is a grace. And grace-" the hawk said before Alex interrupted. "And grace is you with my fist in your face."* She finished, grumbling. "Fao, you finished that map I asked you to make?" She asked. Usagi's jaw dropped. "That's Fao?!" He exclaimed.

The hawk— Fao— sighed before folding down to his original wolf-ish form. "Yes, I've explained that I can change my form before, haven't I?" He said, and Alex snapped her fingers. "Let's stay on point, yeah?" She said, and Fao opened his mouth. A holograph appeared in front of Alex. "Hmm. Zoom in on the scene where the burning happened." She said, and the image switched to a aerial view of three burnt crosses.

Alex abrubtly stood up, stepping on papered as she did so. "Alrighty, you guys are no longer needed! We'll be gone by tomorrow!" She grinned, jumping off the bed and stretching her arms over her head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a sec. Is there Innocence here or not?" Lavi asked. Alex shrugged. "Possibly. 50% chance of it being that." She shrugged. She began rummaging around in the pockets of her coat. "Then what's the other 50%, Alex?" Lenalee asked.

Alex ignored her, pulling out a few trinkets from her pocket. "Well, I have a few good guesses, but until I know exactly what it is, you four will be taking extra precautions." She said, handing us each a small leather bag. "In the bag, there's salt for ghosts, gold for dullahans, and a bunch of other things used to ward off supernatural creatures. The only thing I would recommend in silver, but under the circumstances…" her voice trailed off.

"Why don't you carry silver?" I asked, and she sighed. "You know absolutely nothing don't you? As a werewolf— even a halfbreed— I can't touch silver. It feels like hell fire, and the burns are twice as worse. No amount of clothing or protection can really stop silver from causing harm. Not to mention there's not really a sure-fire way to build up an immunity to it either." She explained quickly.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "If you want to come with me, fine. just don't be annoying or get in the way. Be ready at moonhigh. I'll meet you all at the eastern end of town. Any questions?" She said as she began to put on her coat. "Where are you going?" Moyashi asked, shoving the 'protection bag' into his pocket. Alex hastily tied up her hair in a ponytail. "I'm going to prepare for the worst case scenario. Remember: moonhigh, eastern end of town." She called, jumping out the window with Fao behind her. We rushed to the windowsill only to see a black blur jumping from roof to roof towards the woods.

"Well, that was odd." Usagi stated, putting the small leather bag in his pocket.

"That's the understatement of the century." I snorted, closing the window as if to block out what happened. Didn't work.

* * *

Alex's POV

Moonhigh 〜 midnight

I glanced back up at the moon. _A half moon tonight, huh? _I thought, then chuckled to myself. _A half moon for a half breed. Oh wordplay, how we do meet again_. I switched my gaze back towards the ground.

I was perched in a old oak tree, on that may have seen the original witch trials as a sapling as it grew its branches over the old dirt trail.

A rustle from a set of near-by bushes told me that someone was on their way. Sniffing the air, I caught the scent of the rest of my group. The came around a bend in the trail, each carrying a lamp to light their way.

_Can humans not see in the dark?_ I wondered, jumping from the cozy branch I was sitting on. "Took you long enough. Let's go." I said, ignoring their startled looks. "Oh, and leave the lamps or turn them out. It'll just give away our location even more so than the noise you make." I added.

I watched as they blew out their lamps and stashed them under a clump of ferns. "Alright, let's go." I said, leading the way through the forest._ I just hope this really isn't the worst case scenario._ I thought, with a grim expression probably stuck fast to my face.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Lavi asked about half a mile in. I turned around and scowled at him. "I'm so sorry if our little stroll is disturbing His Royal Pain-in-the-Ass." I spat, and returned to moving forward. "But yeah, we're here. Everyone climb up a tree and wait. Don't make a move until I say so. And mind you, I'm doing this to keep you guys safe so no more complaining." I ordered, watching scramble up nearby trees like squirrels missing their heads. And arms. And possibly a leg.

I brought them to a clearing with the three burnt crosses. In actuality, it's only a five minute walk from here to the town, but I wanted to make it seem like we had reinforcements all around. I walked into the center of the clearing and looked around. I'd been there earlier today when we all split up, and sensed nothing. Now, under the moonlight, I felt the presence of something powerful and definitely growing stronger.

"Hey, I know you're out there. Why don't you show yourself? Is it because you're afraid?" I called, alert for even the slightest sound. Nothing. "I see how it is. Fine, if you won't come out, can you answer a few of my questions?" I asked, and only heard a slight breeze rustling leaves towards the south. "First question: why are you here? Is it revenge? Or some other motive?" I inquired, but got no reply. "Next question: do you know the Millennium Earl?" No response. "I see. And what about Innocence?" Again, no response. "Final question: do you know that all of you are dead?"

* * *

* A saying my mom taught me. it's actually not 'And grace is you with my fist in your face.' Not at all. So please don't tell your younger siblings or anyone you know that. I only twisted that up to fit Alex. I was taught that 'Grace is (name) who never washed their face.' So no punching, please.

So, I'll try harder this time with the updates. I'm hoping maybe the 22 or 23 the next chapter will be up, but I can't predict what'll happen. But I promise to update at least once more before January, and I have Christmas break to work on more chapters. I'm just praying I don't have homework over the break.

I also want to thank 1storywriter for giving me support to help me write. Thank you. *bows*

And I want to thank those who've read too! It meant a lot, even if you did it to pass the time.

Bye for now!


	8. Chapter 8

I would've like to have updated when I said I would, but apparently karma hates me and I have been slowly recovering from a cold. I also lost my iPod charger and just found it like 10 minutes ago so otherwise I would've updated on Saturday. FF is also hating on me too by putting random spaces when I copy & paste. Or my iPod. Either way, it's kinda annoying.

Ugh, now I have to take medicine. Tastes horrible. But I hope everyone else has had a much better holiday weekend for whatever it is you celebrate. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. Only Alex and Fao. **

* * *

Allen's POV

A chill ran down my spine as her words floated in the warm fall air. It seemed as if time had stopped just to register what she said. A split second later, we were cling to the trees for dear life as powerful gusts of winds threatened to topple us over.

I looked down at the clearing that Alex was standing in. Not even a blade of grass was moving. Alex looked up at the trees with a bored expression. "I see." She said, and immediately the wind died down. Lights— small and dim— began rising up from the long grass and hovered in mid-air. One began blinking brightly, and Alex nodded. It paused, then began blinking again at a much faster rate.

Even from my vantage point from the trees, I saw her eyes widen. She spun towards our direction. "Get out of here!" She yelled, and the ground began to shake.

We jumped down from the trees and into the shrubbery. The lights began to disappear, and Alex reached for a gun strapped to her thigh.

"Oh, that won't do you any good, dearie."

Alex swiftly pulled out her gun and aimed it at the opposite end of the clearing. Three elderly women walked out with kind smiles on their wrinkled faces.

Still, Alex didn't lose her focus. "Witches." She spat. "Should've known." One of the women with a dark blue dress and hunched shoulders hobbled forward. "We prefer the term 'sorceresses'." She smiled, and Alex cocked her pistol. "It's of no matter to me what 'term you prefer.' You three are the ones who've been killing the Finders as well as the villagers, right?" She asked, and the same woman nodded. "They were foolish. Hiding in the form of old women; they didn't believe we posed a threat." She said, slowly growing taller and youthful. The other two did the same, and after a few moments, they looked like they hadn't aged a day past 20.

"Let me guess: you poisoned them, then sacrificed their souls and bodies to the spirit slumbering here. After a few centuries, things went without a hitch. Natives were plentiful. But then the colonists came and ruined your perfect plan." Alex smirked. "You were pretty upset when you had to stop the sacrifices, huh? So that's when you took the form of the children you killed and began spreading rumors of witches and devils. Isn't that right?" She asked, and the witches frowned.

"Maybe, but either way, you and your friends there will be dead soon enough. And here I thought that werewolves hated humans. Have you finally found your place as an obedient mutt answering to your human master? Ha! Just like your father before you!" She cackled, and the air dropped a few degrees.

"I am nothing like my father in that regard." Alex stated. "He was weak when it came to emotions. I have learned from his mistakes and know well enough to not repeat them. But let's forget about me. Which one of you would like to die first?"

* * *

Lenalee's POV

I'm scared. Not even Kanda acted like this, not even to Allen or Lavi. And it didn't help that she had a fully loaded pistol in her hand either.

The three witches broke out in laughter. "You can't kill a sorceress with human bullets! Even a mutt like you should know that!" The first one exclaimed, and Alex shrugged. "Well, I don't mind admitting that I didn't think that a couple of bee-brained witches could pull off something of this scale. I was preparing for a group of angry spirits or a Mage. But it seems that you've forgotten that spirits and witches have a common weakness: salt." Alex pulled the trigger, and the bullet scratched the cheek of the witch before it shattered into tiny white shards against a tree trunk.

Alex cocked the pistol again. "I'm not going to miss this time." She fired, three shots whizzing through the cool air to where their heads were before they disappeared. I felt a cold hand wrap around my neck. "My, my, you'd make for a lovely sacrifice my dear." The witch cooed, and I activated my Innocence. I kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into a tree.

Alex shot the witch as she tried to stand up, getting her in the right eye. "One bullet, two targets. How are you going to do that?" The other two taunted Alex from their hiding spots in the forest. Alex lowered her gun. "Well, considering you know who my father is, then you should know how I deal with things like this." She whistled, like one would to call for a dog.

A large pack of wolves crashed through the foliage and into the clearing. "Another way to kill a witch is to have their heart eaten by wild dogs. But I'm sure wolves will do fine as well." She snapped her fingers, and the wolves began sniffing the air and ground. They broke into two groups and ran towards the witches.

Their screams of pain rang through the forest until they stopped all together. The wolves padded back towards Alex, muzzles and paws stained with blood. One dropped a blue orb at her feet before sitting in the grass. I was mortified to see Alex petting the head of the wolves as she picked up the orb. She threw it up into the air and caught it, then threw it as hard as she could against a tree. It shattered, then turned into a white smoke. A faint green glow came from the grass, and Lavi picked it up. I glanced at him, and he nodded. "Innocence." He said, pocketing it.

They stared at Alex expectantly, waiting for new orders. Alex shook her head, and they dashed back into the woods. She holstered her weapon, and looked back at us. "Lenalee." She said, coming towards me. I jumped slightly, nervous to be around her. Her eyes narrowed as if she were studying me, then slapped me across the face. Her eye brows went up in surprise. "Oh. Never mind." She said, heading back towards the trail. "Whatwas that for?" Allen asked, and she glanced over her shoulder. "Witches can snatch souls with skin contact. If my hand went through her, then that means her soul was stolen. Then we'd need to get it back. That's why I wanted you guys to go. Retrieving stolen souls is tricky business. We'd have to meet requirements and trade another soul. Otherwise, she'd be dead by dawn." She said, and continued walking.

A chill went down my spine as I touched my neck. 'I was so close to dying and didn't even know it.' I thought. 'And if Alex had arrived next week and we still got this mission, I would be dead. She's the only one who would've been able to save me.'

Alex stopped, and turned around with a sour look on her face. "Come on. Or would you rather be eaten by bears?" She asked, and we reluctantly began to follow her back to town. "What were you shooting back there anyway? You can't really shoot table salt." Lavi asked, and she tossed him something from her pocket. "No, but rock salt you can. I've modified all of my weapons to be able to take down creatures like them. It's not like I can really rely on my magical talents for offensive, so I do what I can to prepare in advance." She said. "Like the wolves. I went about 50 miles each direction looking for a wolf pack. I managed to stumble on one of decent size, as well as a few loners." She stopped, gazing up at the moon. "Care to come down?" She called, hands on her hips.

I looked up too, and only saw a flickering star. 'Wait, that's not a star.' I realized. 'Something that's falling.' Alex held out her hand, and a small piece of metal landed in her palm. "How'd everything look from up there?" She asked, pocketing the metal fragment. Fao poked out his head from under her collar, surprising us all. "We're all good." He said, and she nodded.

"Damn you, you monster! You killed my sisters!" A witch yelled, hands long claws and dress torn and bloodied. Alex ducked just a split second before the claws raked the air where her torso should've been. The witch turn at her, actual flames spitting from her eye sockets. She lunged towards us instead, realizing that she was far to weak tsh fight Alex head on. Kanda pulled out Mugen in the blink of an eye as Allen activated Crown Clown. "You… you shall all be cursed!" She screamed, until a steel blade poked out from her ribs. She looked down in astonishment. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I think I'll be seeing you in hell next time." Alex said, sliding out her knife with a bony scrape.

Blood trickled out from the corner of the witch's mouth. A split second passed before she blew up, spraying anything within 5 yards with blood and scraps of midnight blue witch dress. Allen managed to shield everyone but Alex, who looked like she could care less.

She scowled at Fao. "I thought you said we were good." she gestured to the blood and cloth. "Last time I checked, 'good' meant none of this." She huffed. Fao shrugged and returned to his place in her pocket.

Irritated, Alex stomped down the trail. "Uh, Alex, you might want to stop." Lenalee called out, and Alex sighed. "And why, would I need to do that, Lenalee?" she replied, mocking politeness. "Well… your clothes could give a lot of people the wrong idea." She said, and Alex studied her clothes. After a minute, she looked up in exasperation. "What's wrong with them?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "You kinda look like you killed someone." He stated. Alex raised and eyebrow in return. "I did. Three of them." She retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, one of you give me your coat. Unless of course you want me to walk through the hotel's front doors like this." She held out her hand.

"Window is always a option." Fao suggested, and Alex agreed.

* * *

A few hours later…

"Uh, Alex, do ya wanna take a shower or get an extra change of clothes or something?" Lavi asked. Alex blinked. "Why?"

We were back at the Order, sitting in Komui's office waiting to give our reports while Reever was trying to drag Komui away from the coffee cart. Alex was leaning against the half-filled bookshelf, and Fao was sitting on her shoulder. She haed at least wiped off the blood from her face, but her previously white shirt was now going to be permanently stained red.

"An interesting collection of literature." Fao mumbled, that is, if robots could. "Alex, a handful of these might be up your alley." Alex glanced absebtmindedly towards the titles. "Hm. Maybe." She replied.

Komui walked in with a haggled-looking Reever behind him. His face instantly lit up when we made eyecontact. "LENALEE! Have you missed your older brother?!" Komui shrieked, causing Alex to wince slightly. I gave her an apologetic smile and she rolled her eyes at him.

After several reassurances to Komui that I wasn't hurt, he realized that everyone else was in in the room. He cleared his throat and sat down at his desk. That's when he saw Alex. "Oh, uh, Alex? Showers are upstairs, down the hall and first door on the left."

* * *

**Poor Alex; everyone's telling her to take a bath. :( **

**But they also have a pretty good reason though. **

**Anyway, please review! Seriously, cause reviews are what power me to continue writing this. And also enjoy your holiday weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again! I am happy to say I have recovered from my cold and am going to devote (most) of my attention to HalfBreed. I'm afraid school's going to be taking away from 100%. DX**

**And it is the best New Years ever! I just got the update of Chapter 218 of D. Gray -Man on my iPod. A brilliant way to start off the year. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray -Man. I would love to, but then I'd be attacked by fangirls, which doesn't very fun.**

* * *

Lavi's POV

As a Bookman, you start to unconsciously study people and their habits.

Thing is, Alex didn't have habits. She had quirks.

Quirk #1: meals

It had come to my notice that we were joined by Alex at least once a day in the dining hall. (And when you're Allen's best friend, you learn that you need to be prompt in getting to the dining hall.) Mostly it was lunch. Occasionally breakfast, and so far once for dinner.

She didn't really eat much either. Which is extremely puzzling considering she's a Parasetic type, so she should be helping Allen clear out the Order's food stores. When I asked Lenalee (who usually sticks pretty close to Alex to try and find her hidden femininity) she said the most she ever saw her eat was a chicken sandwich and a pear. And with her help, we began investigating Alex.

"Alex." Lenalee said, sitting next to her when she was in the library.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… why don't you eat a lot?"

Alex raised an eyebrow and scanned our faces to see if we were playing a joke. Satisfied, she shrugged. "Not really hungry." She went back to her book, and that was the end of that.

* * *

Quirk #2

Well, this is really more than just one quirk. But they're all weird so I decided to group them together.

1) Reading

Despite popular belief, Alex loved books. The first thing she did after training each morning was go to the library. At first, they were still unpacking, so she would climb the shelves like a monkey and help put away the books on the top shelves.

She would also read the craziest books. One day it would be a fictional adventure, the next a medical dictionary on poison. Occasionally, she'd ask me what a word was, but I knew it wasn't because she didn't know what it meant, just that her brain had a hard time registering it as the word it was in her native language. And I don't blame her. She wrote down her alphabet for me one time, which also had 26 letters. She also translated the letters into English, so this is what I got:

A=h

B=e

C=q

D=k

E=i

F=l

G=z

H=x

I=d

J=c

K=v

L=b

M=t

N=r

O=f

P=g

Q=y

R=o

S=j

T=p

U=s

V=w

W=u

X=m

Y=a

Z=n

"Names are spelled the same no matter what, which is a bit of a break because you humans have so many crazy names." She added, getting back to her book about the uses of snake venom.

2)Lenalee

Lenalee was determined to become Alex's best friend, insisting that they 'hang out' at least once a day. Alex, on the other hand, was determined to be alone. The very mention Lenalee sent Alex out of the room and to her hiding spot.

She was good too. Lenalee spent almost an hour looking for Alex before going shopping by herself. A good twenty minutes later, Alex popped back up at the training room. No one knew where she went, not even Fao. I asked him once, when she'd gone missing for two hours. "I'm afraid I can't track her down for you. When Alex wants to go into hiding, she won't come out until she feels like it."

At one point, even Kanda got curious and asked her where she would go for hours on end. It was during training, which was possibly the best to ask Alex when she's distracted by blocking her opponent's blows. She shrugged, blocking his blow with her wooden sword and gestured to the window.

"There's a world of possibilities, my friend, never forget that." She answered, sounding serious, but still grinning ear to ear as she and Kanda tied at a match in training.

3) Training

If there was one thing in the world Alex took seriously other than missions and her epic escapes from Lenalee, it was training. If you couldn't find her in the library or outside, then the training room was your best bet.

She could use any weapon you put in her hand. Sword, ax, bow— she excelled. Allen figured that she would be a better teacher than Kanda who was actually trying to hurt him on some scale. She agreed, and they met once or twice a week in the training room.

"Now, the basics to fighting with a sword is all in the stance. Get into position." She ordered, and Allen gripped his wooden sword with his right hand. Alex had bound his left hand to his side using my scarf and the ribbon Allen wore around his collar.

"Attack." She said, and instead of giving you all the boring details, I'll just say that Alex won and Allen was sore for a few days later. Lenalee and I had to explain to her that training involved _not_ killing the opponent but to teach on how to defend themselves or attack.

"But I was going easy on him." she said, and I sweat dropped. "You back flipped and kicked him into the wall. There's a gaping hole in the wall now." I said, gesturing to said gaping hole. she nodded. "Yeah. compared to my training, that's pretty easy."

"What kind of training did you have?"

She also surprised Bookman at a martial arts challenge against him and Kanda. She executed every move perfectly, and at the end, even the old geezer was looking tired. When Lenalee handed her a water bottle, she asked what it was for.

"Aren't you thirsty after all that training?" Lenalee asked, and Alex shook her head.

"Should I be?"

Come to think of it, I never got my scarf back.

* * *

Quirk #3

Alex was very secretive about her personal life. She'd either change the subject or out right ignore you. But we all had a very interesting conversation at lunch a few days ago.

"Hey Alex."

"Yeah, Lenalee?"

"What's your family like?"

Alex looked up from her book. "Why?" She asked, eyes narrowing. Lenalee smiled. "Because I wanna know. So what are they like?"

Alex returned to her book, leaving everyone hanging. Even Kanda and Allen stopped to hear her answer. "A bunch of morons and assholes." She replied, and Lenalee's smile fell for a second.

"What about your siblings? And parents?" She asked, and Alex paused to think. "Let's see… nope, still morons and assholes." She said, and at this point most of the cafeteria was listening.

"Don't you miss them?" Lenalee tried again, and Alex raised an eyebrow. "No. I could care less about them." She answered. At this point, you could cut the tension in the air with Kanda's sword and Crowned Clown.

Lenalee sent us a pleading look to try and revive the conversation. I cleared my throat and thought of a question. "Uh… anyone else you might miss?" I asked, and Alex cocked her head to the side. "What are you implying?" She asked, becoming wary again. I felt all the attention go to me. "You know, like a boyfriend or something." I elaborated, and she turned to Lenalee. "What is he talking about?" She asked. Lenalee gave her a nervous smile. "Like a crush or a romantic relationship." She explained, and she turned back to me. I felt my blood turn to ice. "No."

Silence washed over the cafeteria at her answer.

"N-no?" I stammered, looking at her. By my standards, she was like a AA++. She shook her head. "I have no time for meaningless relationships like that." She went back to her book. "Wait. You've never been in love before or anything like that?" Lenalee asked, and Alex rolled her eyes. "There is no such thing as 'love'. The brain just sends a chemical out into the body that people naïvely mistake for love." She deadpanned.

"Wow. You really are a pessimist, aren't you?" I said more than asked, and Alex stood up. "I dislike the fact that I'm being interrogated publicly. So, it's my turn to ask a question." She put a hand over her heart. "Is it beating?" She asked. Lenalee nodded. "Yea-yeah." Alex closed her book. "Then that should be enough information." She said as she left us in the cafeteria in a stunned silence.*

* * *

_Later in Komui's office…_

"Brother, have you seen Alex?" Lenalee asked.

Komui looked up from his paperwork, or in actuality a doodle of the rabbit on his mug. "Oh, Alex? She just got sent out on a mission to France. In fact, she should be at the gate in five minutes." He said, and Lenalee abruptly stood up. "What?!" She exclaimed, causing Allen, Komui and I to jump. "She's going on a solo mission already?! She's only been here less than a month!" She paused to catch her breath.

Komui pushed up his glasses. "It's not a solo mission Lenalee. She's going with General Nine and Timothy. I've asked the General to assess Alex on her battle skills against the Akuma. And plus, General Nine used to be an animal trainer." Komui pointed out. Allen raised his hand. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, and Komui glanced at us nervously. "Well, I'm sure you've noticed Alex's… spontaneous behavior." He empathized on spontaneous.

"And besides," he continued, "Alex needs to learn about authority in the Order. I figured that the General could help out with that, seeing on how Cross is away and all she wants to do is kill him." We all sweat dropped, recalling her first words upon coming to the Order.

"You've got a point there…" we agreed.

* * *

_Later in the Library…_

"Lavi."

"Lavi."

"Wake up you fool!"

I groggily opened my eye to see a very pissed off Panda. "Oh, Panda-Jiji. What's up?" I groaned, rubbing the sleep out of my eye. Apparently, he was also tired because I found myself face planted on the ground with a new knot on my head. "Ow!" I yelled, sitting back up. He glared at me, and I knew he wanted to say something important.

"Oh, what's up?" I asked, and he sat down. "Alex Wolfe. Tell me what you've noticed about her." He ordered, and a million and one things came to mind with no way to describe them.

"Uh… well, she's excellent when it comes to weaponry and fighting, but is sorta clueless when it comes to emotions or others. She mentioned her father with something similar to pride, but if you look deeper, you can tell she's hiding behind him." He nodded in agreement.

"Lavi. I'm sure you can understand how important she is for the records. If there truly is a parallel world where the supernatural exist, then it's our job to find out more. And also what she's hiding." He said.

"Will do Panda." I grinned.

I ended up with another knot on my head.

I looked back on my notes about Alex's quirks. A quote popped into my mind:

"_Curious things, habits. People themselves never knew they had them_." I said aloud. Panda must of heard me, cause I went to the Nurse with a minor concussion in the morning.

* * *

***Oh!A No.6 reference! Honestly, it was unintentional but I just rewatched some episodes last night. Am I the only one who saw that series because they looked like Kanda and Allen?**

**And the quote is by Agatha Christie, a mystery writer. I got the quote from www. quotationspage. com (take out the spaces).**

**Please review! I want to know if people like what I'm writing!**

**Enjoy the new year!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, Kuro here.

I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. I've been stressing about Mid-Terms and quizzes.

Anyway, I wanted to let you know that HalfBreed is going on an indefinite hiatus. When I feel like it, I'll resume it. I've just lost some inspiration for the story.

I'm thinking I'll do another fan fic soon, so please check that one out when I post it.

So long for now!


End file.
